Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{8}}{4^{9}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{4^{8}}{4^{9}} = 4^{8-9}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{8}}{4^{9}}} = 4^{-1}} $